Fight For Earth dbz style
by XBlossom-FreakX
Summary: its at the cell games but gohan is 7 at the time and can not turn super saiyan goku helps          the rest u have to read ur self and there sould be anouther one comming out and its only short
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

i might carry on but only if u want me to

* * *

Goku watched as his son was being tortured by that monster called cell

He started to regret ever letting his son fight his only child his Gohan

His little man.

It broke the fathers heart as he listened to his sons agenising painful screams he was so sure that Gohan could take on the mighty cell but yet that still had to be proved.

Goku looked at his son as he tried desperately to stand up but before he could get steady he was viscously kicked in the side of the head by cell sending him through mountains before finally tumbling on the ground to a stop.

That`s it Goku had enough taking of at super saiyan speed he punched the android with all his might making the android to plummet through all different rocks Goku didn`t spare a glance at the android gently picking up his son Goku took off towards his friends turning towards cell never letting Gohan out off his arms.

"this is your chance you can leave this planet now or die at ours hands"goku said with venom in his voice he never felt so much hate for a person since raditz kidnapped Gohan no one hurts his little man and gets away with it.

"not a chance gold boy" cell said while grinning like a mad man(well he is mad but he`s not a man so ...yh)turning back to his friends he layed Gohan gently on the ground trying hard not to hurt him even more his eyes never leaving Gohan.

"hey krillin can i have a sensu bean"goku said with worry in his voice as he looked his son over."huh...oh yh sure here you go Goku" krillin said as he chucked the bean at Goku without looking up goku caught the bean with his inhuman speed and slowly started to ease Gohan into a sitting position.

"Gohan its daddy can you here me" Gohan gave a little smile just to let them no he was ok

"little man I want you to eat this ok" Gohan slowly opened his mouth and Goku placed the bean in Gohans mouth. Painfully Gohan swallowed the disgusting vegetable(wait are beans vegetables y h i think they are if there not just say ok sorry where was i oh yh)making a face that brought a smile onto all the warriors faces (except cell of course who only scoffed and the site).

"you alright Gohan "said Goku while lifting him up into his arms and checking him over just to make sure . he wasn't taking any chances with his child(Gohan is about 7 in this fanfic)"im fine daddy you can put me down now" Gohan said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Goku really didn't want to but had no choice carefully putting Gohan down he turned towards his friends ."we need a plan and ive got one but we all have to work together on it is everyone in" he looked at the z warriors and got determined nods from them he turned towards Vegeta "Vegeta you with us" he got a nod and a smirk in return. Everyone started to feel hope they has 3 super saiyans on there side and a namek maybe they could do this "what's the plan" "we all need to attack at once" "ok tein, choutzu and yamcha go to his left krillin and piccolo his right and me, trunks and Vegeta will take him head on" Goku said eyes glowing with fire. Before any of them could move there was a little voice "but what about me dad i can fight" turning around they found little Gohan starring up at them with wild eyes. Kneeling down to his sons level he spoke in a soft voice "sorry Gohan but you have to sit this one out ok little man i don't want you getting hurt" "but daddy i can fight to please daddy see" Gohan said as he got up as quick as lighting and started punching the air with his tiny fists. "no son Gohan you are going to stay right here" said in a stern voice. Gohan gave a soft nod as a reply before quietly sitting down. Turning back to his friends he gave them a smile and got into ready positions as did everyone else taking a quick glance at his making sure he was ok they all took of to fight for earth.

i hope you like its my first so go easy thx

and i do not own any of the characters in the story


	2. Chapter 2

LAST CHAPTER

Everyone started to feel hope they has 3 super saiyans on there side and a namek maybe they could do this "what's the plan" "we all need to attack at once" "ok tein, choutzu and yamcha go to his left krillin and piccolo his right and me, trunks and Vegeta will take him head on" Goku said eyes glowing with fire. Before any of them could move there was a little voice "but what about me dad i can fight" turning around they found little Gohan starring up at them with wild eyes. Kneeling down to his sons level he spoke in a soft voice "sorry Gohan but you have to sit this one out ok little man i don't want you getting hurt" "but daddy i can fight to please daddy see" Gohan said as he got up as quick as lighting and started punching the air with his tiny fists. "no son Gohan you are going to stay right here" said in a stern voice. Gohan gave a soft nod as a reply before quietly sitting down. Turning back to his friends he gave them a smile and got into ready positions as did everyone else taking a quick glance at his making sure he was ok they all took of to fight for earth.

Chapter2

With Gohan

Gohan watched helplessly as earths special forces fight for the survival of the planet and even the universe and all he could do was watch from the side lines bit he knew it was better the way it was.

He was weak and probably...no defiantly get in there way.

He always did.

A `thud' brought him out of his thoughts he looked up to find `CELL' looking at him with an ice cold glare and a smirk set on his (ugly)face but there was something different he could swear that the cell he knew was green as a grasshopper but this thing was blue and he was sure cell was not as tall as himself more like piccolos height but not his.

Looking around confusingly he saw 4 exactly like the one that stood before him. Gohan noticed that his daddy, Vegeta and trunks still locked in battle with the monster.

Before he could look at the rest of the fights he was punched in the face sending him skidding across the rocky dirt floor ripping his gi in different places. Shakily getting to his feet he could feel the blood from his cuts running down his arms and legs.

Glaring at the mini cell he charged up to his max power as high it would go with his injuries. Gohan shot towards the little monster with his tiny fist in the air he swung at the monster who only in turn dodged the fist with ease and swiftly grabbing onto the fist and crushing it in its own.

""

Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs in pure agony.

"GOHAN" was all he heard before the pain grew to much for the 7 year old he passed out into a painless unconsciousness.

With Goku

Goku was only focused on one thing and that was the monster who caused his son so much pain so he was going to cause him pain. He knew he couldn't take cell alone but that wasn't anything to worry about he had his friends by his side help and they weren't going to give up so easily.

Confusion took over the anger in him as he watched cell give birth to 5 mini cells that was until he saw cell smirk. "Goku how much do you love your friends and...son" cell gave signals to his mini cells who immediately disappeared out of sight.

Turning around he saw his friends fighting hard against the baby cells suddenly cells words hit him.

...and son.

Quickly turning around so he was facing his little man almost made his heart freeze there his son stood unsteadily his own blood dripping down his arms and legs but before the father could do anything Gohan charged and the creature only to have his hand in the grip of that thing and hearing the bones shattering in his hand and all Goku could hear was his sons pain filled scream it broke his heart to his little man in so much pain.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"GOHAN" he said as he watched his son collapse to the floor.

Normal POV

All that could be seen was goku rushing to his son kicking the mini monster away from his son and cradle his son in his arms like a new born. Goku couldn't help but let tears streak down his face he had never been so scared in his life. Gohan was gokus world if Gohan died he wouldn't be able to live holding Gohan tight to his chest he prayed that Gohan would be ok.


End file.
